Just the Two of Us
by The Forbidden Secrets
Summary: The Way Things Are Series: FW/GW Twincest: Even if no one else notices and it’s just us at the end of it all, you’re all that I need anyways. Pre HBP/DH


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. This story is not fully HBP or DH compliant.

Series: The Way Things Are

Story: Just The Two of Us

Pairing: Fred/George

Chapter One- Before It All

It was a brisk autumn morning and like many before it and surely many to follow after the silence was broken by the playful antics of two rather mischievous boys, namely Fred and George Weasley. The nine year old twins awoken early and, upon finding themselves unable to go back to sleep, had deemed it time to continue their game of tag from the day before.

George grinned cheekily back at Fred as his brother vainly tried to catch up to him. All in all it was a rather pointless game for them to be playing. They were practically equal in both their agility and strength leaving them with an almost infinite game of stalemate. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he leaped forward, jumping over the rug their mother insisted on having at the bottom of the stairs and just barely dodging the couch as he turned sharply into the kitchen.

Spinning around George waited for his younger- older?- brother. He hadn't the faintest idea of who was really born first and their parents always mixing them up never helped to clear the air on the question. The discordant sounds of shattering porcelain ripped him from his mild musing sending him running back into the main room. Laughter tugged at his lips as he appraised Fred for any real damage. The other boy had managed to land on the decorative rug sliding his feet out from under him and landing him sideways into the bookshelf. As a direct result their mother's favorite powder blue vase has shattered into hundreds of fine sliver like pieces.

Staggering to his feet Fred grinned sheepishly, his eyes trained sharply on the broken pieces. "We're in for it this time."

George nodded mutely trying to think of a good way to get out of trouble and get the vase fixed without anyone important ever finding out it was broken in the first place. "Magic could help."

"Only we don't use magic yet-"

"-but our brothers do-"

"-and they are at school…"

"-which leaves Dad."

The boy's looked over at each other, identical cringes on their faces. The wrath of letting their mum know they broke the vase would pale before the fury the woman would have if they let their father try to mend it. The man was fine when it came to the magic he needed to function through life and at his work bout outside that… he tended to be a bit… flawed. Like the time he insisted he could fix the stove and took out one of their walls in the process. Percival was more likely to fix it right and their uppity older sibling was still only a first year.

"So…" Fred looked pointedly over at his twin, "If _we_ can't fix it."

"And can't let Dad fix it, the only course of action left is," George paused, two sets of hazel eyes darting to the staircase as echoed footsteps carried down from one of the higher floors. Someone else was awake and it didn't sound like it was Ron or Ginny. "is…"

"To run moron." Fred roughly grabbed his brother's hand dragging the both of them out of the front door, feet catching speed as they darted across the field that surrounded the Burrow. If they could just get to the other side of the hill then no one would be able to just glance out the windows and see them. The down side of that was their mum was sure to have kittens when she couldn't find the two of them but hopefully it was after the vase was fixed and she was more worried about their well being then killing them.

Glancing at his brother George frowned in concern. The other boy's face was partially tense and he would cringe with every pounding step they took away from home. It seemed that the vase wasn't the only thing hurt in the fall. "We- we should stop now."

"Just a little bit further."

"You're hurt." Fred risked looking away from where he was going to shoot George a sarcastic '_and your point is?' _look before turning his attention back forward, a grin forcefully plastered on his face. "You're making it worse." George insisted again, his hand tightening around his twins.

Fred snorted dismissively, "It will only be worse if we manage to get caught."

Once they hit the edge of the hill like plateau their house was placed on and started with stumbling steps down the slope towards the forest just beyond their property George decided that they hand run well far enough. The look of pain was starting to get worse on the other redhead's face and if there was anyone he couldn't stand to see hurting it was his twin. "Now can we stop?" He all but whined to the other boy.

"We just need to-"

"We're _stopping_." Planting his feet firmly on the ground it wasn't until Fred's hand yanked roughly on his own sending him jerking forward that he realized that just stopping like a stubborn mule was probably not the smartest idea he had ever come up with. It wasn't until he had crashed into Fred's back sending them both rolling rather painfully down the not as grassy and soft as it looked slope that he realized that not only was it not his smartest idea but it was also counterproductive in helping his twin's pain.

Coming to an abrupt halt on his back George let out a pained groan, his twin landing awkwardly across his chest with his elbow digging roughly into his shoulder and his hips applying a bit too much pressure on his stomach. "You alive?"

Fred shifted his body slightly before slumping once more across George, his head tilted up to glare darkly at his brother. "Yes, no thanks to you."

"Your elbow is in my shoulder."

"You deserve it, prat." For punishment Fred dug his elbow deeper against his brother, laughing at the squeak of pain the other boy gave.

Grabbing Fred by the sides George roughly moved his brother to a less painful position more centered on his body before loosely wrapping his arms around his sibling, too tired and sore to want to fight back. The indignant look on Fred's face from being manhandled, mostly likely learned from Percival, was victory enough for the moment. "You should'a stopped sooner."

"So throwing us down a hill instead was bloody brilliant. Truly, a work of genius." Fred hissed as he was smacked across the back of his head. "Hey, injured here."

"Mhmm." Resting his head back against the grass George watched absently as the trees shortly behind them shifted and gave easily under the light wind, their multicolored leaves taking flight as they were ripped from their branches. There was no sound but the rustling of the leaves and the quiet sounds of their own breathing. In such a large family it was hard to find any kind of silence and even if they were the ones causing a fuss most of the time it was nice to escape the coddling of their parents, the pathways and expectations given by their older siblings, and the suffocation of their younger siblings.

Sensing his twin's abrupt change in mood Fred rolled his eyes, placing his forearms firmly on the ground he lifted himself up to try to catch George's attention. It wasn't as if he ever _didn't _have it, just that it was strange to watch how his twin slipped into himself at times. They were as close as two people could be without actually being each other and he didn't like it much when George subtly proved the distance.

George tore his gaze away from the peaceful scenery, his eyebrows quirked in questioning. "What is it?"

"It's gunna be us right?" Fred cocked his head to the side, thinking over what he was really asking. "When we grow up in all, it's still going to be just us right?"

Slightly startled George tightened his grip on his brother. "What are you going on about, of course you idiot. Just us."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"_Good_." They echoed at the same time, jackal grins spreading across their faces. George just happy he reassured his brother even if he didn't know what the problem was and Fred reassured even though he didn't know what was wrong with him in the first place. Sliding his arms up to pillow on George's chest Fred closed his eyes, content to sleep in the early morning sunlight. All in all it was a good morning.

"_FREDRIC AND GEORGE WEASLEY WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

Except for that.

Part 1/11 Done. Please Review


End file.
